


Under My Umbrella

by trillian_jdc



Series: Established Portfolio [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mycroft's Umbrella, Mystrade Monday, Mystrade Monday Prompts, Umbrellas, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trillian_jdc/pseuds/trillian_jdc
Summary: Greg proposes to Mycroft with a message in his umbrella.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Established Portfolio [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865395
Comments: 11
Kudos: 131





	Under My Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Barawen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barawen/gifts).



Greg wanted the moment to be special. It deserved nothing less. He and Mycroft had found something wonderfully unexpected together when they first fell in love two years ago. 

Their histories were so different. Mycroft had confessed, during one of their late-night conversations, that he'd given up on any kind of personal happiness decades ago, feeling that he was only ever going to be respected for his mind. Greg's grudging acceptance that he was going to be alone came after the final breakdown of his marriage, in spite of his younger hopes and a mistaken belief that any relationship could work if you tried hard enough. 

Long nights and shared concerns led to wide-ranging conversations that deepened from learning of their compatible viewpoints through sly humor to increasing curiosity about and comfort with each other. They were both committed to honesty and needed to be needed. Their battered hearts found a slow-growing sanctuary that moved from respect and time enjoyed together into an unwavering love (with some surprisingly hot sex along the way, once Greg risked that first attempt at a kiss). 

Now, Greg was going to propose. He was sure Mycroft had a hint about his intentions -- he wasn't able to hide the occasional nervous anticipation from someone so observant -- but he still had hopes of somehow surprising his partner with a romantic request. No on-camera showy effort for the two of them, but it had to be something unique. Mycroft was like no one else ever, and Greg's demonstration of his desire to twine their lives together more publicly needed to be deserving of him. 

Finally, it came to him, after another ride home in Mycroft's car. As usual, Greg had tripped over his umbrella while getting in. Sometimes, it was as though that thing had a mind of its own, and it was jealous. It always seemed to tangle up his feet, trying to make him look clumsy. Thankfully, Mycroft thought his stumbles were charming, and it had become a private joke between them. Sometimes, Greg wondered if Mycroft did it on purpose, as him falling into the car usually brought some part of his anatomy up against some part of Mycroft, which was an enjoyable way to start an evening together. 

Greg decided that he'd use the umbrella to carry his proposal. That way, Mycroft would truly be surprised, as he wouldn't be able to read the nervousness of an inanimate object. It took a great deal of planning, and having all the supplies ready to take advantage of when an opening presented itself. 

One workday morning, Greg was treated to Mycroft muttering about being forced to dress more casually because the moronic American delegation had demanded, in the guise of a polite request, that they all engage in a day of team-building activities as a sign of their commitment to better international relations. They'd been directed to come "dressed to move". The sarcasm in Mycroft's description of the whole process was clear, but he was going along as the far easier approach. They just weren't worth the manipulation and favor-trading it would require to change their tiny minds. 

As he grumbled about the whole thing to Greg, instead of his usual three-piece suit, he dressed in charcoal trousers, a white button-down, and a navy v-neck jumper. Greg thought it made him look handsomely younger, but Mycroft wasn't happy about having to leave his armor at home. Greg soothed him with kisses and backrubs and a promise of more that evening while internally preparing to set his plan into motion. 

As Mycroft headed off to the office, Greg followed him out but doubled back once he was out of sight. He snagged the umbrella from its position beside the door and took it out to the garage. He'd already figured out the right angles to avoid the security footage. They'd see him behaving unusually, but at least he could hide the actual message from the cameras. Snapping the umbrella open, he painted his simple request -- Will You Marry Me? -- around the underside of the canopy and left it propped open to dry while he went to work. 

A few hours later, on his lunch break, he again ducked back home. He closed up the brolly and put it back in its usual spot. Now he only had to be patient until the next day it rained. And since this was England, he wouldn't have long to wait.

* * *

It turned out that Greg had to be more patient than he expected. The next day with inclement weather, Mycroft was inside or under cover the entire time, including entering and exiting cars under porticos and in garages. 

Finally, Greg could wait no longer and decided to push the issue. It was a rainy evening, the kind where they'd usually order food in and curl up together on the sofa while enjoying it in front of a classic film. Greg insisted on going out, though, in the hopes that Mycroft would finally use his umbrella for his intended purpose. 

As luck would have it, the storm stopped while they were getting to the restaurant, making cover unnecessary. Greg sighed, internally, and crossed his fingers for the rain to come back while they ate. 

The meal was as enjoyable as always, as they chatted about their days and made plans for their next free weekend. It was relaxing, until suddenly, the sound of a dispute broke out. A trio of toughs, waving around handguns, had swept in the front door of the restaurant, calling out for "that copper who put our brother Pete away". Greg and Mycroft met each others' eyes before looking together towards the nearest exit. Mycroft pushed the panic button in his umbrella handle, summoning security, before the two men silently crouched down, out of their seats, and began slowly edging towards the door to the back of the restaurant. 

One of the armed men caught their movement and swung his gun in their direction. Mycroft pushed Greg behind him and opened the umbrella in front of them. A bullet zinged towards them but was deflected by the umbrella canopy, which turned out to be made of something other than the usual water-resistant fabric. 

Greg gasped, never having suspected just how enhanced that umbrella was. Mycroft gasped, seeing the message inside. Security quickly rushed in and disarmed the family of idiots, bustling them out and away to a waiting van. As Greg, on his knees, crawled forward and peeped over the canopy, checking for an all-clear, Mycroft tackled him from behind, wrapping his arms around him. "Yes, darling, yes!" 

The umbrella rolled a small distance away as Greg found himself being kissed by Mycroft on the floor of this charming French bistro they would likely never be able to return to. The rest of the patrons, shocked into silence during this chain of unusual events, caught their breaths before noticing the two men and began applauding. 

Greg, not for the first time, thought to himself, "how is this my life?" before hugging Mycroft tightly and whispering in his ear, "You've made me so happy." 

As Mycroft came back to himself and realized where they were, the two sheepishly separated and stood up. They gave little waves to the other diners before gathering their belongings, recapturing and closing the umbrella, and preparing to leave. The maitre'd rushed over and congratulated them, waving away any attempt to pay. It was a good thing, Greg thought, that the happiness of the engagement had apparently wiped the attempted murder out of everyone's heads.

As he and Mycroft headed for their car, hand in hand, past the security team cleanup, Greg turned to his, well, he supposed "fiancé" was now accurate. "'m sorry," he began to apologize, "that wasn't supposed to happen that way. I wouldn't have messed with your brolly if I knew it was military-grade." 

"Did you think I carry it everywhere just for appearances?" Mycroft chuckled. 

Greg looked down at the umbrella and thought it better, for domestic harmony, he not answer that. 

"Your life is precious to me, my dear," Mycroft continued, "and it was a wonderful surprise. Nothing I ever would have expected, but given the circumstances, so very us. I can't wait to share the story with Sherlock and Dr. Watson. My brother thought that feature would never be used." 

As they entered the car to be taken home, Greg asked, "Sherlock knows about your umbrella?" 

"Well, it was either warn him or have him steal it to annoy me and end up injuring those in the nearby vicinity. If it wasn't a secret, it was of no interest to him." 

"Clever of you," Greg responded. "So whose best man should he be? Without him, we would never have met." 

Mycroft pondered. "Family takes precedence, I believe. And you probably want someone who understands social events to plan your stag." 

Greg suddenly went quiet for a moment.

"Gregory? Are you all right?" Mycroft was making a worried face. 

"Delayed shock. It's been quite the evening. And I just realized... I'm going to be related to him. I'll never hear the end of it at the Yard." 

"It's true, you should have known better. I told you not to fall in love with me the third time he interrupted our dates. You've had ample warning." Mycroft shifted closer, trailing one hand slowly down Greg's thigh and smiling devilishly. "But I hope I can remind you of the benefits, not just the liabilities, of our connection." 

Greg grinned at the man he was going to spend the rest of his life with, turning to face him. "Every moment with you, love, is a benefit." His hands gently touched each side of Mycroft's face, pulling him close for a kiss. He broke it only to say, "I can't wait to marry you." 

"Nor I you. Thank you for loving me." Mycroft kissed back as the umbrella, propped against the seat, fell to the floor, no longer needed this evening.

**Author's Note:**

> From a [Tumblr prompt](https://thegameissomething.tumblr.com/post/627825655961272320/it-was-greg-who-proposed-he-wrote-will-you-marry) that said "It was Greg who proposed, he wrote will you marry me? on the underside of Mycroft’s umbrella. It was over a week before it finally rained and Mycroft said yes." 
> 
> I took a little twist to it. 
> 
> And this Mystrade Monday's prompt phrase was "I told you not to fall in love with me."


End file.
